User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 2
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Megashark/@comment-Brianultimatedragon-20110324071748. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 07:18, March 24, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Answers Okay, here they are. #I won't tell my real name, and don't think anyone else should either. (Not that they can't if they really want to.) Think about it. Anyone from anywhere could see your name if you put it there. #To quote (sorta) Mr. Incredible, "It'll finish when it finishes!" There is no projected end date, and ideas for episodes will come to me. I already have ideas for other episodes, but I need to finish the current ones anyway. Season 3 is supposed to have 20 episodes. #I couldn't say... I haven't bothered to really make a mental chart for it. My favorite users are the good ones. (You're one of them.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Special Guest Well, let's see... *My favorite would be Ben 10: Multi Trixes, because Roads has some of the best ideas for plot and action ever. *Omni-World will be put in production around the time Sem 2.10's season 2 will end. *My favorite user would be Binkatong, because she's a really nice person and has done some of the best art ever for the wiki. Also, I rated Multi Trixes 9/10 because the series sometimes has a small little crossover with Roads' Phineas and Ferb fanfiction series on yet another fanfiction wiki for Phineas and Ferb. Also, Van Kleiss from Generator Rex appeared once. Because I know zero about both series, the crossovers annoy me. HEEEEEERE'S ANCY! 13:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Boy or Girl I'm male. (So I'm a boy) The Beach Boys break you appart as a million dollar earning boy-band. 12:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Sure! Why not. Mathematical! 05:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You can join the Alien Creator Contest, you know the contest you comentted on, please join, get back to me Ultimate avatar. Categories Please categorize your pages. It's a rule here. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Snow Bear Sure you can borrow Snow Bear here is his pictures. Brandon 10 - Snow Bear.png|Snow Bear Standing Pose Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Snow Bear.png|Snow Bear in Title Brandon 10 - Christmas.png|Snow Bear in A Brandon 10 Christmas Brandon 10 19:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat I cannot enable chat. I'm considering asking the staff to activate it here. (Like badges, only staff can do it, but we can ask.) On the Chat request blog, it says to talk with the other admins and users here so we have an agreement. Soon I'll set up a blog about it. I like the idea, but some might not here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin I've already told a few other users about this, but I can't make people admins, since it takes a special right (bureaucrat) that I don't have. Find out which admins have the bureaucrat status, and ask one of them. (I don't really think they will, though. We have enough admins.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. Please add messages to the bottom all the time with the "Add new message" button on top. Re:Chat I guess it's pretty cool. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 08:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :D Re: Omni-World Episode I'm writing it right now, actually! [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 15:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prisoner 773 I think the prisoner 773 image is cool although it should look alittle different from the snowbea r pic. And yes you do have my premission. If you look at the triva page of Snow Bear then it say his DNA looks optained from a yeti so he should look more like a yeti unless he is a snowbear species that resembles Snow Bear. Brandon 10 19:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: welcome message (not automated) reply About your message to me; it's not useless, it's my main character for my new series, but I'm still learning how to create a wikia article, and, I'm also trying to delete, please tell me how Re: welcome message(not automated) reply Thanks for telling me, it's very useful, anyway, i happen to be a mod on the site Ben10toys.net, are you a member P.S: where do you start a series? Re: another welcome(not automated) reply So we just create another article, but no sub headings, and which category? P.S: if you're not a member, then you should join, you'll get the latest news about Ben 10 there, also, if you join, look for me, I'm BIG CHILL, all caps Ok, thanks, and I forgot the 4~ again, P.S: by news I mean like, when the new toys are coming out, new toy fair sneak peeks, and the members are really resourceful about such things, espiacally customs, naming new aliens and when the new episodes are coming out. Note: it's called Zen 10Coolcrix 08:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: another welcome (not automated) reply Thanks, you've been very helpful, I really appreciate this, well, actually, I'm not using a computer, so I can't create links, and stuff and even sectioning, I can only use it tomorrow, probably, cuz my exams only end tomorrow, but thanks, you've really been a great help to me Coolcrix 08:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude Thanks man, you're the best, I mean it Coolcrix Re: thanks dude I'm using an Ipad and I'm from Singapore, thanks for telling me so much, you've been a really great help P.S: do you have a series? If so, may I see it? Coolcrix Cool Cool, I love interviews, since you've been such a good help to me, wanna hear my series? Coolcrix Zen 10 Note: I already pressed it, but it dosent work Ok, the story starts with typical high school boy, Zen, at the start of the story, Zen is like all average high school boys, but, he's sort of a nerd, he excels in biology and chemistry, but gets bullied by nerds all the time, he also has a crush, jasmine, which later become his girlfriend after she discovers Zen's secret, at the same time, he is also the school photographer, he is in charge of taking photos for the school paper. One day, his school organized a field trip to a space shuttle airport, where a space shuttle is gonna land after coming back from the moon, Zen was busy taking photos of the land, but was pushed by one of the bullies, Zen's camera dropped and slided in to the research centre, Zen sneaked in and went to retrived his camera, there, he found the Eletrix, which was founded on the moon by the astronuts. Zen was fascinated by the Eletrix, and thus putting it on. The Eletrix instantly randomized the DNA sequence into sets of 10, making nerdy high school boy, Zen, into Zen 10. However he decided to keep it a secret , although he was very tempted to announce it to the public Well, well? How is it? Coolcrix About my series Thanks dude, I'm actually gonna do it in half description/essay and half dialoge format, but thanks anyway Note: Yeah I've tried it's right in front of me, but when i press it, nothing happens Coolcrix No No, it does not appear, maybe it does not work well for iPad, anyway, i'll probably be using the computer tomorrow, are you online tomorrow? P.S: which part of Indonesia are you from? Coolcrix That is so cool That is so cool, I'll probably see you tomorrow, is there a chat here? Coolcrix Ok! [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 13:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Zen 10 Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Zen is an orphan, his parents passed away in a plane crash when Zen was about 10, the one looking after him is his Grandpa Max, and Grandma Verdona. Coolcrix Chat You coming over to chat? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 14:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Form Cool! And yes, I'm ok with that. But I have to edit the picture so the symbol isn't purple and has the lights. You probably want to do either the same or lie that when an alien goes Negative, their symbol becomes purple. Ok, have fun! [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 16:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Maybe today. Re:Negative Ninjbot Uhh...Ok. I can also just make it myself, but ok. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 06:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Help! Ok, this was what happened, I tried to go online to write Zen 10, but, when I wanted to create and article, the text box did not appear, at first I thought it was the computer problem, but I tried it over 2 computers, and the same thing happened, please help me, this happened when I tried to edit articles and my own profile too, please help me out! Coolcrix Hurry! Ok, since we have an arch competitor, we need to do this quick, send me your email address, I'll give you my password there, I would really appreciate it Coolcrix Thanks Hanks, I'll send the email immediately